Village Hidden Among Demons
by zigzagboom
Summary: In every generation there is a special few. In every village there is an outcast. This is a story about how they show their thanks to those who hated them. They will form the Village Hidden Among Demons. Warning Yaoi! Boyxboy love. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

-1In every generation there is a special few. In every village there is an outcast. For this story to start we must first find these few. Who have been chosen by the gods to deliver a blow to whomever made them an outcast to begin with. Teasing can only go so far. But downright assassination or attempts of it can lead to the bloody days of war.

So for now we'll watch and look for those who are to help, and destroy those who harmed them.

"DAMN FOX! Get away! You aren't welcome here!" Another rock was thrown, missing by an inch. The yellow haired boy scurried away from the eyes that filled with hatred. The five year old ran back to his little house he called "home" and hid away again. Crying silently. Too bad his cries could be heard by the Jinchuuriki of Houkou the dog demon.

The Jinchuuriki of Houkou tells his leader, the Jinchuuriki of Yamata no Orochi the snake demon. The two six year old boys silently went over looking for the cries. They soon came across a small wooden shack. Which looked as if a strong enough wind would blow it away.

You see. Both boys knew who was crying. They had come many miles looking for this small boy.

Reaching the run down shack then opened the door carefully, not wanting to break it. Inside was fairly clean. Old wooden boards hardly supported their weight and creaking under their steeps.

"Who's there?" A small voice came from behind a crate, that seemed to serve as a table. The voice was cracked and they could hear sniffling. The Jinchuuriki of Yamata no Orochi took one look at his partner and the other boy went to the door and looked out. He then walked slowly over to see who they were working with.

"I asked who was there!?" His voice was more confident but he still stayed hidden. The boy spoke up.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko." The boy spoke calmly.

"Wait, who?" His head was now peaking over the small crate. His vibrant yellow hair was finally visible. He could see the boys who had entered his home. The one closer had black hair that was long and pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were a piercing crimson red. Watching him. The other was standing next to the door looking outside. His short oddly colored white hair covered some of his eyes. Which were black as the night sky. They both wore long black clocks.

"Who are you?" The younger boys voice was more trusting the earlier. His eyes nearly free from tears.

"We are just like you, we are Jinchuuriki of the Bijuu. We came to help." The older boy held his hand out to him. Having no one else ever say that to him, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko took the others hand. That would lead to a more better life then he had now.

"Will you come with us?" The boy asked while pulling the younger boy to his feet.

"To where?" His eyes burned with curiosity.

"To the beginning of our new village. Our new home." The older boy smiled. The other smiled back and answered with eagerness.

"Ok!"

"But first. We need one other person from your former village. I hear he's already a prodigy in his clan. I'm Naoya of the Yagami Clan. This is Akase of the Kyushu Clan." Naoya pointed at the white haired boy behind him. Who waved. The younger boy grinned.

"Cool! I'm Naruto last of the Uzumaki Clan." His smiled toned down a bit as he told them about his clan.

"Don't worry. We are the last of our Clans too. Our demons wiped out our entire clans and the last of them managed to seal the demons inside us before they died. Good thing our Clans were neighbors, or we would have never found each other." Naoya smiled at Akase who smiled shyly back.

"So who is this prodigy you've heard of. What's a prodigy?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. Naoya laughed a bit at him.

"A prodigy is one who shows great potential at a young age. Apparently the boy we are going to get is of the second branch of his family. But his strength and talent is greater then the children of the main house. But since he is from the second branch, no one pays enough attention to him. Since his father is also dead. He is also looked down upon because he is part of the second branch, who are never supposed to be better then the main." Naoya walked out the door. His newly found ally and his second in command followed closely behind.

"Did you find him?" A voice sounded from the bushes. Naoya looked towards the bush.

"Yes, he's defiantly the most different Jinchuuriki, compared to us." A boy with fire red hair came out. A large calabash gourd with odd markings hung on his back. A mark of love was on his forehead. He also wore a black clock

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaked again.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of Shukaku. You?" The younger boy smiled.

"Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan!" Garra raised an eyebrow.

"Which Jinchuuriki are you?" Naruto's face scrunched up.

"What's a Jinchuuriki anyways. You guys keep talking about it." The other three gapped at him.

"You don't know you're a Jinchuuriki of a demon?" Akase finally spoke.

"I don't even know what a Jinchuuriki is." Naruto stood in the middle of a semi circle that formed around him. The other three spoke over his head.

"This is going to be hard to explain." Naoya started off.

"We can tell him on the way to the Hyuga home." Garra spoke taking off the cork of his gourd.

"But still. We don't know how he'll handle it. I mean I nearly killed myself!" Naoya spoke.

"I'm sure he can handle it, he is older then us when we found out." Akase commented. Garra was started to concentrate really hard.

"Hey, wha'ch ya talking about?" Naruto butt in. They looked at him. Garra spoke.

"Have you ever rode on sand before?" Sand started poring out of his gourd. Naruto gave him a funny look.

"No, there's not a lot of sand here." Garra smirked.

"Well, this'll be a good experience for you then." The sand started poring around their feet. Naruto looked down seeing the sand. Which was moving on its own. Doing what any other child would do, he screamed.

"Oh boy." Akase spoke. "Garra keep your sand out of my shoes." He said while lifting his falling apart shoes from his feet.

"Isn't my fault you don't wear slippers." Garra shot back. Naoya was working on Naruto trying to calm him.

"If you two would stop bickering for one second, you could help me with Naruto you know." He was now glaring at the two boys.

"Fine, fine. Naruto, the sand wont harm you. Unless you piss of sand man here." Garra growled. Sand wrapped around Akase's leg. Naruto stopped screaming and watched the two before him.

"God I was just kidding." Akase was shacking the sand from his leg. Garra still glared at the other boy.

"Finally. Ok Garra take us away." The sand formed a half dome around the four and lifted off.

"Woo!" Naruto was laying on the ground watching the land fly past. He turned his head to look at Naoya.

"This is so cool!" Naoya smiled at him.

"Garra can control sand so this is no problem for him. All you just have to make sure not to make him mad. If you keep that in mind Garra will become like a brother." Naoya sat on the sand hoping Garra wouldn't drop him. He patted the space next to him.

"Come I'll tell you what a Jinchuuriki is." Naruto crawled over and sat next to the older boy. Unknowing to them. Two boys were glaring at Naruto in the back, who noticing each other glared at each other instead.

"A Jinchuuriki is a human who has a demon sealed in them at birth. I'm sure you've seen the spiral on your tummy right?" Naoya's red eyes were watching the village pass.

"Yea, its really weird. And sometimes if I look at it really hard, I see yellow eyes looking back at me!" Naruto turned his full attention to his new friend.

"Well, that is because you are one of the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Youko the fox demon." Naruto stared blankly at the other boy. His eyes lost their light. Akase came over to stand beside the sitting Naoya.

"You think he's ok?"

"We can only hope." As he spoke Naruto suddenly burst up with life.

"WOW ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S SO COOL! THAT MEANS I CAN BECOME REALLY STRONG RIGHT?!" The other three boys stared blankly at him. No one had ever reacted like this before. Some tried to kill themselves. Some accepted it calmly, but still thinking as themselves monsters. But never like this. Naoya was stunted.

"Y-yes you can. Aren't you sad your village did this to you? Do you hate yourself for harboring a monster?" Naruto looked back at them. His eyes burning with happiness.

"Sad? Hate? Why should I? They gave me a great gift right?" Naoya pulled himself together.

"Well, like I told myself before. Everyone acts different. But you Naruto are the most different of the Jinchuuriki. But didn't you wonder why the village hated you?" Naruto blinked.

"Yea. I do. Can you tell me?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Well, we all went though it. Its because we hold the tailed beast inside of our bodies. Also if we die so will the demons. So we all had many assassination attempts on our lives. Garra's the luckiest of us all. His sand guards him without him having to even try." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow really? You guys must have gone through a lot." Garra spoke up looking out of the half dome. Slowing the sand as he spoke.

"We're here." Naoya stood.

"Good. We'll continue later. We first need to get the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto stay here. We need to leave as fast as possible after we get him. The village will be an uproar when they find out your both gone. Garra." He took one look at the other. Garra then went over to stand next to the younger boy. Who was still thinking hard to process what he had been told.

"Akase." Naoya looked at his friend and they both vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

" " " " Time skip

---Different place

::"Only persons others can hear."::

"Hyuga, Neji I presume." A lone boy was sitting in his room curled into a ball on his bed. A band of bandage was wrapped around his head. Tears were flowing down his face.

His head shot up when he heard my voice.

"Who's there?!"

"Does everyone need to ask me that?" I jumped from the tree I was hiding from. Akase followed me till we stood at his window.

"Who are you?" Neji had come over and was leaning over the ledge looking at us. I smiled brightly at the younger boy.

"We are here to help. I take it, your father is dead." I tilted my head, a frown forming on my face as his tears came back.

"How'd you know? No ones going to find out till tomorrow." I jumped onto the window seal next to his hands.

"We have our ways. But putting other things aside. We've come to recruit you for our new village. I'm guessing you would want to get back at the main house, right?" I asked sitting next to him. Akase following suit.

"I do. But I wont be able too until I'm older and stronger." I smiled at him.

"That's where we come in. We can help you train. For we are also hated children. We are the Jinchuuriki, we hold demons in our bodies." Neji's eyes widened.

"Wow, really? That must mean your guys are like that kid. The one with sun colored hair." I turned to where we came from.

"Yeah. He's back with our other. So do you want to come with us or not." I became serious. I could hear feet. People were coming. I saw Akase lower himself.

"But wont they miss me?" I turned to look at him.

"It depends on what you think they'll think. We don't know them. You do." I held my hand to him. Hoping he would take it.

"Fine. But you better keep your promise." I grinned at him as he took my hand. I turned once to look at Akase. Just as I turned my head a person opened the door.

"Who's in here?!"

"Time to go Neji." I pulled him up as light started to fill the room. His eyes were wide.

"Who are you?! Let Neji go!" A women stood at the door way. I smiled at her.

"Tell the head of the house, we thank him for this new addition to the Village Hidden Among Demons." With that we all disappeared into the night. Hopefully to a better life.

"I killed them." A lone boy sat in the snow. Yes, another lone boy. This one had short hair that went down till his shoulders. He wore clothes that seemed to be rags. Dull taupe colored eyes were looking out into the distance dripping with tears.

"You had a right to. They were chasing you weren't they?" My voice pierced the cold morning. They boy didn't move. He turned to look at me though. The top of his head was covered in snow. Akase stood next to me. Garra was hiding, again, next to the trees.

"They were. But, I still don't know why they were. They killed my mother. I killed my own father." He faced the ground again. I pulled a spare clock out of my clock and wrapped it around the smaller boy. He looked up and smiled a bit.

"Come with us. You don't have anywhere to go right? We can help." I held my hand out to him. He took it eagerly.

"Ok. But why me? Everyone hates me. Why don't you?" I smiled at him again.

"Because, we're the same. Our village is made up of people who were hated by their own villages. So we decided to take in others who were just like us. A handful of us are Jinchuuriki, homes of demons. So we were hated by others. From my knowledge, you and your mother have kekkei genkai. Since the people of the Village Hidden in Mist hate the people who possess the kekkei genkai since it was them who were used in the wars." I pulled the boy. Noticing how skinny he was I frowned.

"We need to get some meat on you." He chuckled.

"Ok, lead the way." I was happy that he recovered so fast, and gladly led him to his new home. Akase and Garra followed soon after.

Almost ten years

"Like I said before yōkai-sama. You've got to do this paper work. The people from Konohagakure are going to be here any minute." Akase was bugging me again. It was the third time he caught me. Right now, I was pinned to a tree by him. I had first hidden under my bed where I had set up another little bed. Next I hid in the hot springs. Which he found me while I was fixing my hair. My hair grew a lot. It was down to almost my lower back. I keep it in a long braid. I swear I saw a little blood coming from his nose. I got a bit taller too. About five three. Not much compared to my others. Yea, we found out. There's a element in every person. And there are things called crafts which are groups of seven people. A Spirit, me, I'm also the first. My second Akase is Lightning. My third, Earth is Garra(wasn't too surprised about that). Yugito is my fourth, she's Fire. Haku is our fifth and our Ice. We were quite surprised when we found out Neji was our sixth and our water. We almost got killed by our seventh, Kimimaro, he's Wind.

But before we found all of our craft, we all had a huge pain and longing for the rest of our others. But I found out, being a Spirit talent and all, that Naruto is Wind. Wasn't to surprised about that either. Since the air always changes around him. I think his others are back his village though. We might have to go back to find them. I don't want him to go nuts without his others. I remember the pain of wanting them.

"Are you listening to me yokai-sama?!" Ah, yes yokai. It means demon. So I'm the leader demon of my village. I'm going to meet with some nin from Konoha..

"I'm listening. Fine, I'll come and sign them." I sighed. My second glared at me. The numbering goes in order of how you find your others. I found it strange that Naruto wasn't one of my others. Because, well, he's just like us. Well I thought for sure he would be one.

I was then dragged back to my office, that seemed like a prison to me sometimes, and was forced to signed papers. Till Yugito came bursting though the door.

"I'VE FIGURED IT OUT! I KNOW HOW TO GET NEJI'S CURSED SEAL OFF!!!!" She screamed. Yugito here, is our resident female and scientist. She is also the Jinchuuriki of Nekomata the demon cat. She's figured out a lot of our different problems. For example, right now, she's blasting my ear off of how to take off Neji's cursed seal. She's made it her job to take care of any problems on us. So she's also our medic nin. Oh, Garra's here.

Ignoring Yugito I nodded at Garra. He only came around if someone was coming. I guess to protect me and our others.

"Are they here?" I asked, I was getting a bit nervous. We did steal two children from their village. Not that they cared much. They took it well when we took Neji.

"Yes, Kimimaro and Haku are bringing them up." Garra answered. I turned towards Akase.

"Can you get Neji in here quick? I want Yugito to take off his cursed seal before we deal with Konoha's nin." He nodded and vanished.

"Yugito, stop making me deaf. I need my hearing. Plus Neji's coming. You can take off his cursed seal before we talk with the Konoha's nin. Garra, bring Naruto in here." I wanted all my others and closest friends to be here. Since they were also the strongest of our village. Yes, our village grew quite a bit. Most are people who have kekkei genkai and wanted to escape from their own villages. So, we have a lot of talented people here. Enough to make us a threat to other villages.

"You need me Nao-chan?" Naruto gave me a nick name. I don't think Garra and Akase like it much though. They always glare at him when he says it.

"Yes, Naruto stand next to the door. I want to make sure that they cant just leave after we're don't talking." Neji and Akase popped up right after I spoke.

"Just in time Neji-kun. Yugito here has figured out a way to get rid of your cursed seal. Yugito, make it quick. The nin are going to be here any second." She smiled at me.

"Got it. Now Neji, step over here. Yes, in the middle of the circle." She took off his bandages. Pulling a jar from her vest. She opened it and rubbed a wad of white cream over the cursed seal. Everyone was watching as the smart girl finished rubbing the cream and drew with charcoal symbols on the ground around him.

"Ready Neji?" She asked standing straight. He nodded.

"Ok, close your eyes. This might hurt a bit." She started chanting. His forehead glowed. This went on for about three minutes when Neji's cursed seal lit up and vanished into thin air. Yugito opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Ok, all done. If you feel like there's anything wrong come to me at once." She smiled and ran out the door and bumped into Kimimaro. I smiled at them. Neji moved to the side clutching his head. Akase moved to stand on the right of me. Garra stood next to Neji to make sure he didn't faint. Yugito moved back into the room to stand next to Naruto.

"Ah, you must be the nin from Konoha." Kimimaro lead in three people. One with a full face mask that only allowed us to see his right eye, his hair was sliver. Next behind the older man was a boy about our age. He had dark blue hair that was shaped oddly. After him was a pink girl. I almost screamed for her to get out of my office. Instead I held it in not wanting to offend the other nin.

"Welcome. I am the leader of the Village Hidden Among Demons, Naoya of the Yagami Clan. These are my others, Akase of the Kyushu Clan, Sabaku no Gaara, Yugito of the Nii Clan, Haku of the Ice, Neji of the Hyuga Clan, and Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan. I'm sure you recognize some of their names." I smiled at him. The man did a retake at Neji and Garra. Then back at me.

He spoke.

"Hyuga, Neji. Was taken from his home ten years ago. No sign of him was found. Not even our best trackers could find him." His one eye was glaring at me now.

"You mean you people really searched for him? What about little Uzumaki, Naruto here? I take it you were in your teens when he was born." I grinned at him. He turned his head to see Naruto and his fox grin.

"Yo." Naruto waved at him. Well. The next thing that happened was quite different. Naruto took a glance at the boy next to the leader of the team. The dark blue haired boy. And well he and the other boy stared at each other and didn't move. Naruto finally shouted and was pointing at the other boy.

"HE'S MY OTHER!!!" I gapped at him. He had to be kidding. This little weak boy? No way my little fox could have such a weak other. Next they were both bending down clutching their chests. Nope I was wrong they were others of each other.

"Damn. Yugito. Bring them to my room. What is this boy's name?" I glared at the older nin.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. What's happening?!" I picked up the Sasuke kid and walked to my room. Making sure Yugito had Naruto and was right behind me.

"These two are talented, Sasuke is Naruto's other. Like I said earlier, those people I mentioned were _my _others. Naruto just found his second. Or if Sasuke's older. Sasuke just found his second." I opened my door and placed the Sasuke boy on the right side of the bed. Yugito following suit and placed Naruto on the left. The pink head was almost screaming about what we did to her Sasuke-kun.

"Ok, if you aren't one of my others or related to any of these boys get out now!" I shouted, the pink haired mess was getting on my nerves.

::"Garra, take this pink haired girl and the leader to their rooms. Akase, bring me some water and towels.":: I was using our link now. it's a link that only my others could hear. Unless I blocked them. I was the spirit talent anyways. Things like this came easy for me. Garra pulled the pink haired mess out while the other followed after giving me one glare. Akase disappeared to get the things I needed.

Naruto was unconscious. The Sasuke person seemed stronger and was trying to sit up. I stopped him and held him down.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked him, adding a little glare. He was not leaving his newly found other. I would not let Naruto suffer.

"Out of here. What's going on? What did you people do to me?" I let him sit up in the bed.

"We didn't do anything. You just found your other. Some people are talented, so they have elements that they can control. Naruto here is Wind. I can tell you what your element is, since I'm a Spirit talent. Spirit talents are the leaders of their crafts. Crafts are a group of seven talents. All of different talents. Spirit, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Ice." He stared blankly at me.

"Fine, tell me what I am." His eyes narrowed a bit. I placed my hand on his forehead. His body glowed red to me. Only me and other Spirit talents could tell other talents apart.

"Congratulations. You're a Fire talent." I smiled brightly at him. Him and Yugito should get along well if their the same talent.

"Fire?" He turned his head to look out the window that was next to the bed. Naruto was waking up slowly. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat. I could tell Sasuke was trying to stay awake. When finding your others it could be a bit dangerous. Finding the first of your others was hard if there are not others besides you and that other. Since you get the longing for the others.

"Yes, Yugito is my Fire. If you ask her nicely enough she might help you learn how to control it." I turned to see that Yugito had sat next to the end of the bed and was looking down at papers. She looked up when I said her name. I looked back at the boy.

"You should be happy Naruto is your other. You'd do good to treat him well, or I wont be to nice to you. Naruto is almost like another other to us. So don't screw up kid." I glared at him. He sneered.

"Like you could do anything to me." I laughed at his unknowing of my power.

"Kid, I have a demon in my body. I know more then you'll ever know. My demon was the second strongest next to the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked your village? Naruto here is his holder." I laughed again as the Sasuke boy did a retake at Naruto and me.

"Just make sure you watch yourself. Others are bonded forever. You cant change who your bonded too. So you better grow used to Naruto." I smiled at him.

::"Yugito, watch him.":: She nodded. I stood after giving the order to my Fire.

"I'll be going now. If you need anything talk to Yugito, she might help if she wants to." I walked out.

::"Naoya, can you come. This girl is giving me a headache. I don't know how much longer I can go before I kill her.":: Garra's silent call came to me. Akase was just coming back with two small clothes and warm water. Kimimaro and Haku were standing next the door. Haku had the look of worry on his face. Kimimaro was expressionless as usual.

::"I'm coming Garra.":: I knew my others could also hear me even though they stood right next to me.

"Haku, he's alright. You can go in if you want now. Kimimaro, make sure Haku doesn't kill Naruto when he wakes up, and watch that Sasuke kid. I'm not sure he understands what being a talent is. He's a Fire. You might want Neji to go in there unless he tries to attack someone. Other then that. Make sure that Sasuke doesn't leave on any circumstances. He will only leave when Naruto is willing to let him go." I walked out and saw that Kimimaro started following me. I led us to the room the three Konoha nin were going to stay at.

"GOD, CAN YOU TALK AT ALL!? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE-KUN!!!" Oh god. I walked into the room, Garra stood almost up to the wall with the pink haired girl shouting in his face. I saw his expression change to relief when I walked in. I also saw Kimimaro twitch when he saw the pink girl.

"Excuse me Miss. But I would be happy if you don't make my other deaf. I think he likes his hearing." I smiled at her when she turned to face me. Her face was scrunched up with anger. Which disappeared when she saw me for some reason. I turned to see the gray haired man was leaning next to the door.

"You are the leader of your team right? Can you control your nin?" I asked politely. He nodded.

"Sakura please sit while I talk to the Village head." She went and sat on one of the four couches that were there, she had a dreamy look when she was looking at me.

"My office?" He nodded. I led us back to where we were before. I sat in my office chair, motioning for him to sit in front of me.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Jonin and former ANBU of Konoha." I smiled at him. Akase appeared at my side.

"I told you before who we were. But just for reference, call me Naoya. The whole sama thing annoys me. I'm the resident leader of the Village Hidden Among Demons. Yes, I know I'm young. I really am. I'm only fifteen! But Akase here is the oldest. He's also part of my special elite force. Garra who was back there is also part of that force. Yugito who was helping me with Sasuke and Naruto is our medic nin. The others I can tell you if you want." He just nodded at me.

"Ok, Haku back there with Naruto. Is our Hunter nin. Kimimaro, who's standing at the door, is a Tokubetsu Jonin he specializes in taijutsu. Neji is training to be a medic nin but is also a Tokubetsu Jonin specializing in water jutsu, he is our Water after all. Naruto never decided what he was going to be so he's still a Jonin." I finished counting everyone off my fingers. The other nin's face didn't change.

"The Hokage requested that we have one of your Genin fight ours. Also one of your Jonin fight me." His expression didn't change. I smiled evilly.

"Fine, I agree to these terms. I'm not sure if our Genin are ready. We've only had one class pass this year. A total of five students. According to what the teachers told me. I can have Neji battle you. Him or Naruto, choose your pick." He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Whoever you see fit." I smiled at him again.

"Then its settled. I'll have Neji fight you. I'm still not sure Naruto will be ready by then. Who is your Genin? That pink haired girl?" He shook his head.

"No, Sasuke is going to fight." I gapped at him.

"My little fox is stuck with a Genin as his other?! Oh, how are the gods working now days???" I sighed. The other man looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, we'll hold the battle tomorrow at noon. Garra will escort you back to your room. If you want to prepare for the battle call upon one of us. We can take you to a training ground." With that said I went to go check on Naruto, Akase followed me into the room while Kimimaro followed Garra. When you have others you don't leave each other unless if its for a short period of time. Usually talents cant bear having their others too far.

I walked into my room with Akase trailing behind. Haku was sitting in the bed next to Naruto, who had finally gotten up and was chatting with Haku. Sasuke was staring at the wall in front of him. Yugito was trying to tell him something. Neji sat in a couch that was against the wall. I called to them. When calling you send a bit of your own talent to your others. It can tell you where they are and if you need something. Or some even call each other for the pleasure of it(its like a drug, or alcohol).

"Well, its settled. The Hokage wants to test some of our nin. I've agreed to that Neji is going to battle Kakashi, the gray haired man, who is a Jonin. One of our Genin is going to face Sasuke-kun here." I smiled at the said boy. He glared at me. I saw some of their jaws drop.

"Wait, Sasuke is going to fight a Genin? Wont that make it unfair?" Neji spoke.

"Not really, Sasuke here is a Genin." I said. Naruto nearly fainted again. The others just went jaw drop.

"Your kidding right? My Other is a Genin?!" Naruto was shouting at me. I sighed. I saw Sasuke glare at him.

"Yea, sadly he is. I was surprised when I heard. He came though the joining quite quickly. It should mean he has greater talent then what his village thinks." I could tell that they were all thinking he was weak.

"Besides that, the fighting is going to be at tomorrow at noon. Be ready Neji, Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE:

Mizu: "Eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Sasuke: "Get on with it."

Mizusighs: "Alright, alright. As you all know. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. But I do own Naoya and Akase cuz, I made them. And their MINE.

Naoya: "Why do you portray me as a weak and helpless YokaiKage?"

Mizu-Laughs-: "Ah, well that's because you're the Uke!"

Naoya: "But I'm the _YokaiKage!"_

Mizu: "Ignore him. I also wanted to say something here:

Ages:

Naoya- 17(which is a bit odd since most Spirits are usually the oldest of the craft)

Akase- 18

Garra- 16(much to his annoyance)

Yugito- 18

Haku- 16

Neji- 15

Kimimaro- 17

Sasuke- 14

Naruto- 13

Shikamaru- 14

Others will be announced later.

Story

::"Which one, which one…":: I was talking to myself letting my others hear by opening our bond.

::"Which what Naoya?":: Akase asked me, his voice plain but a hint of curiousness hidden in it. He was following behind me, like I asked when I left. I had left Garra and Kimimaro to watch the two Konoha nin. Garra seemed upset though. I wonder why?

::"I have to choose a Genin to fight Sasuke remember? I don't know who to choose. I know all of our Genin are highly trained tough. Its just, I don't want Naruto to be too disappointed when his newly found other is beaten by a kid.":: I could hear some of my others laughing. Even Kimimaro was chuckling.

::"But Naoya. You could always choose one of our Genin. You would know that they would be trained enough.":: Yugito butt in.

::"Take Sousuke I'm sure he's ready.":: Haku was saying. Haku had three Genin under his wing. Sousuke, Osuzu, and Rikiei. They were all orphans. Till we found them. Sousuke was training to be a Hunter nin like Haku. So he knew a little on the human body. He might be strong enough. Ok, so I lied. We had more then five Genin ready. But we only had a few compared to other villages. I just didn't want to let them know how many students passed. They wouldn't think we are a very strong village, but that works out for us. But I'll tell you more about that later.

::"Hotaru would be a better choice. He's been in training longer then Sousuke.":: It was Neji who spoke this time. Neji also had three Genin he was training as well. Hotaru, Sasaki, and Taiyo. Only Sasaki out of the three had a mother. His father had died in a war. Most of the children they found were either abandoned, hopelessly lost, or had their family killed. By war or famine. Hotaru and Taiyo stayed in a section of our home. Along with Haku's Genin. Sasaki stays with his mother in the village. Hotaru only knew water jutsu like Neji. He could be a possibility.

::"Please like any of them would stand a chance against Shinsuke.":: Akase was starting to brag again. His Genin, Shinsuke, was the top of the class. He was also a holder of an interesting kekkei genkai. His team mates were Shiren, a rare girl in our village, and Okuru who only had his mother left after a war.

::"Now, now guys, and girl. I'm sure all of our Genin are strong enough. I'll have to watch them once to see who I want to pick. Neji, Haku, Akase, and Kimimaro. Have your Genin wait for me at the sand hollow. Make sure to go back to your posts after you've dropped them off. Tell them to wait until I come.":: A series of "understood" came to me. Kimimaro had three students as well. His students were Yukimaru, Seizou, and Yagi. They were all orphans found by him while searching a war field for survivors.

The others didn't have Genin. There weren't enough children in the village for them. Instead they let the kids choose what they wanted to pursue and then taught them that way. Like Yagi and Shiren who were being taught separately by Yugito in the art of the medic nin.

'Which run should I go though.' I was going to test them. To see which one I could use against Sasuke. They were all good I knew that. But which one was the best I wondered.

I hid in the trees as I watched as my others brought their Genin over. I could see that Shinsuke and Hotaru had started arguing. Something about the color orange. Their team members stood behind them eyes averted from each other. Yukimaru, Seizou, and Yagi stood under a tree watching the others fight.

Those three were always so quite. Haku's team was sitting by a river that crossed next to the sand hollow. The sand hollow was a training place for beginners. The ground was also soft so they wouldn't be hurt to much if they fell. I checked for my needles. They were in my back pocket…

'Ok ready kids?' I threw a fountain of needles at them. I watched as Haku's team quickly dogged them and made for the trees. Neji's team stood their ground and used kunai to hit the needles away. Kimimaro's team was running towards the trees with Yukimaru hitting the needles away.

'Someone's watching.' I could feel their presence. They wouldn't matter. If they attacked the kids, well I'm here. Only Neji's team were out there now. The others had gone into hiding. Hotaru stood in the front they had formed a triangle. Kimimaro's team were coming on me fast. I took out a mask, it was one of my favorites. A snake mask. I placed it on and ran out to Neji's team. Sasaki spotted me first and threw kunai at me.

'Wrong ones kid.' I threw a needle that intercepted it and ran till I was at Hotaru's face.

"Boo." I spoke and the three jumped back. Someone threw needles at my back. I laughed spinning around quickly and hit it away. Sousuke still needed a lot more training. Shinsuke led his team out.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Hidden Demons?" He asked. I had changed my clothes earlier. So now I was wearing a loose black and white flowered kimono. Not the best thing to fight in. But it sure looked cool.

"Wouldn't you like to know kid." I smirked under my mask. The six little ones there glared at me.

"Our village leader is coming. You'd better leave before we take care of you." Hotaru spoke this time. I turned to face him.

"Wonderful." I started doing hand seals. They all took a step back. While Hotaru changed his mind and started running at me with a kunai in hand.

"Kagemane no Jutsu." My shadow moved and bound with Hotaru's. Stopping him in his tracks.

"What is this?" He couldn't move. I took a kunai from my pouch on my left leg, Hotaru's hand followed my own. Mimicking it.

"What did you do to him?" It was Yukimaru's turn now. Kimimaro's team came out from the bushes. I smiled under my mask.

"Oh nothing. Just a little something." I suddenly ran at Osuzu. While still trapped in my shadow Hotaru followed only drawing his kunai at Sousuke. I attacked slowly, not wanting to hurt them.

"A hint. Even if you do knock him out. My jutus will keep going on. You cant break it." Osuzu's eyes narrowed as I cut his shirt. Hotaru's eyes were open with fear as he attacked his village member.

"Don't close your eyes. You might hurt yourself." I laughed at Hotaru. I could see the others were trying to figure out what to do. I stopped and jumped back. Hotaru following suit. I took the jutsu off and he fell to the ground. Yagi came running up to check him. I spoke.

"Oh, come on you guys! Your not supposed to just stand there! You have to act quickly! Your enemies wont wait for you to think and plan your actions!" I yelled at them and pulled my mask off. They all gasped and then smiled and ran over.

A course of shocked Naoya-sama's came from the kids.

"Yes, its me." Most smiled brightly at me. Some others just smiled softly.

"Now, tell me why you guys were just standing there doing nothing?" I scolded shaking my finger at them. Two looked at the ground.

"Naoya-sama. Can you tell us what jutsu that was?" Sasaki asked. I smiled at him.

"Its something I picked up a while ago. Kagemane no Jutsu. Its used to stop enemies in their tracks. It can also be used to control others bodies. It uses your shadow to trap your opponents." I explained their eyes were wide with curiosity.

"But now's not the time for learning. Today I came here for a more special reason." They all stood in their teams. I looked them over once.

"I have to choose one of you to battle the Konoha's nin." Their eyes brightened up.

"Neji is going to fight their Jonin, Kakashi. The copy ninja. The one I choose out of you is going to fight their Genin, Sasuke. The last of the Uchiha Clan." Yes, I knew his history. His only brother Itachi had single handily killed his entire clan leaving only little Sasuke left. Poor boy. I almost went to get him but Akase and Garra stopped me saying something about work. I'll have to tell them I told you so since Sasuke turned out to be Little Foxes other.

"So who are you going to choose?" Hotaru was limping over. Yagi was helping him stand. Guess my jutsu took more out of him then I thought. I went over and picked him up bridal style and placed him under a tree.

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm here." I placed my hand over his head. My hand glowed green. Yea, I was healing him. Giving him strength more like it.

"But first, everyone come close." The all formed a small circle around me and little Hotaru. I made sure the person that was hiding couldn't hear us before I spoke. I whispered to them.

"The Genin who finds the person that's hiding in the forest watching us right now gets to do it." I smiled lightly. They all jumped at the thought that someone they didn't know was watching them.

'Kids are so cute.' The all stood ready for my challenge even Hotaru managed to stand with the strength I had given him. I held up my hand.

'Kakashi has no idea what he just got himself into.' I thought to myself, snickering in my head.

"Ready? Set, GO!" I shouted and the twelve Genin vanished into thin air, smoke filling where they had once been. That was something not a lot of Genin could do. But that's what make our village a hell of a lot better then the others. I chuckled, I could just feel Kakashi's surprise. I jumped into the tress to watch their progress, placing my mask back on.

The first one to even catch Kakashi's presence was Sousuke. He was training to be a Hunter nin after all. He started heading in the right direction. But veered sharply to the left for some reason. There. Osuzu stood where he stopped. They talked quietly for a second and both vanished again. Haku's team really work good together as a team. Maybe I can convince the others to make Hunter nins work together as teams.

The next to get closer to Kakashi was Hotaru. He was going quite fast jumping from tree to tree. Kakashi had made sure to leave some kind of evidence that he was there. Like broken leaves and foot prints in the mud. I guess he wanted to play as well. But as Hotaru got close, he suddenly stopped and his eyes glazed over. He then starting attacking invisible enemies.

Genjutsu.

Smart. But little did he know that Hotaru's team mate, Sasaki, is one of the best identifiers of Genjutsu… Sasaki loved Genjutsu as soon as he figured out how to do it. He was also the quickest to figure it out. By the time he was doing it most of the other Genin was always getting caught in them. His favorite pray was Taiyo though. His own team mate. Taiyo was getting better as well at it. Though he goes more to water jutsu like Hotaru. Not as good though. But he's quite good at getting things out of people. He can also detect a lie on the spot. I once saw him and Hotaru fighting because Hotaru had said that he had found a fox cub and was going to raise it. After a long debate(with me hiding in a tree watching) Hotaru finally gave in a said that he was lying. Taiyo is quite skilled I had to say. Neji and I discussed about making him apart of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, later, when he got older. Neji is the current head of that department.

Sasaki is the last member of his family. His village had been destroyed in a battle between the Mist village and Sand. He was originally from Mist. We found him near death on the snowy streets there. It was a good thing we found him though, I think that he and Taiyo are bonded. The bond is faint but its still there.

Oh, look there. Shinsuke was doing hand signals in a tree close by. After a number of fast signals a puff of smoke and Shinsuke stood in his Honshu form. A bushy red tail was wagging from behind him and red black tipped ears were pointing upwards on his head. Honshu is his family blood line Kekkei genkai. His family was once the biggest in a Fire nation village. There was a battle held in the town and most of the main and branch members were killed. He and his little brother survived, he was the main house to-be head. So he is very highly trained. But since his brother is young he still isn't training yet. He stays with Haku in his room, I would guess the kid was about five or six. Haku has a thing for kids. Handles them really well. Yugito likes to tease him and call him a mother. But back to Shinsuke. We took him in when we found him and his brother wandering the ruins of his home. Which had been destroyed in the battle. But more on him later. Right now he's getting close to Kakashi…

Shinsuke managed to find a trail and was jumping in the right direction. I also saw in the shadows behind him Okuru. Shinsuke probably knew he was there and was letting him tag along. Okuru was using a kekkei genkai like Shinsuke. His originated from the Nara Konoha village Clan. Apparently his grandmother was in the clan but left her village and clan when she fell in love with a nin from Kemurigakure. The kekkei genkai of his grandfather adapted the use of shadows. His grandfathers kekkei genkai was called Kakureta kemuri(hidden smoke). Which allows the user to hide in the smoke, not even other kekkei genkais could break though it. It also has the ability to hide one's chakra signature. But when we found out he had those to abilities we helped him transform them into a completely new kekkei genkai. Which he renamed Kakureta Kage, which means hidden shadow. The ability allows now to hide not only in smoke, he is now able to slip into shadows and hide there; almost like how Haku uses his ice mirrors to go in and out at will. He's still developing it but I think he would be a wonderful spy one day.

But back to the hunt. Shinsuke was getting quite close. I saw Kakashi leaning lazily on a tree about three meters from where Shinsuke was coming from. Reading an orange covered book. As soon I saw it I made a mental note to warn Kaskashi about Yugito's hate of Icha Icha Paradise. She had caught Shinsuke with a copy he had found it hidden in a book at the library and was bringing it for Neji to look at. Yugito had seen him right before he walked into Neji's room and exploded. The poor boy wasn't seen for three days after that and came home looking like he had been run over by all nine tailed-beasts.

I saw a needle wiz past Kakashi's head and almost hit him. In the direction the needle came from stood Haku's entire team, Sousuke, Osuzu, and Rikiei. Shinsuke was right behind them jumping toward the small group with Okuru right behind him. I could sense the other teams closing in close too. All coming from different directions.

I jumped down next to Kakashi who was gapping at the three in amazement.

"Impressed? I have to say Haku's team is considerably good at tracking. Little Sousuke here is training to be a Hunter nin at the moment." He turned to me his one eye was filled with astonishment still. He cooled off as soon as the other genin came. Hotaru and the rest of his team were covered in cuts for some reason. But as soon as Shiren came into the clearing she ran to all the teams and preceded to clean up everything herself until Yagi showed up and started helping as well.

I had to really say I was impressed with Haku's teams improvements. I didn't even detect them though out the entire test. Yet there they stood resting like Haku would, hands kept carefully next to their hidden stashes of needles and kunin. Keeping a wary eye on Kakashi and seeming ready to attack him if necessary. Sousuke was the leader of their team stood a step in front of them. I really think he's a talented. Along with the rest of his team. I'm not quite sure since it will take a few more years to tell. Haku thinks he's a Spirit. He might be right since he always seems to be leading his team and even others. Osuzu is quite the silent one. I've only heard him speak a handful of times, and that's saying something since I've known him since he was five. I found him wandering a village in Suna with Rikiei. Turned out the two were once part of the village I had lived in and survived the attack of my Jinchuuriki.

Someone had taken them in after the attack and raised them till they were both age five and then was murdered by a bandit. I was just glad that the bandit didn't kidnap them.

Child slavery was quite brutal now days. I had to buy Kimimaro's entire team from them. They were all very troubled children when we first got a hold of them. Took three years to finally convinced them that we wouldn't sell them or hurt them. We(me, Kimimaro, Garra, Akase, and Neji) had to restrain Haku and Yugito from killing the people that we had bought them from. Trust me those two can be as scary as the tailed beasts if they wanted to be. Well, Yugito already has a tailed beast in her. You should have seen those bastards run.

"Hello???" Kakashi hadn't moved. He was just standing there. Some jonin, spacing out like that. As I said his name he seemed to snap inside and looked at me.

"You have a very smart batch here." I grinned at him and looked back at my genin.

"Ok. I've decided who's going to fight little Uchiha." They stood with anticipation. I rose my hand and pointed at Sousuke. His little mouth fell open in shook. So did everyone else. I just waved my hand at them.

"I was going to choose Hotaru since little Sasuke is a Fire talent. But I changed my mind. Sasuke is going to have a hard time since Sousuke is the best at finding weak points. Now, Hatake-san. Tell us where our matches will be held." The Jonin looked at me his only eye looking a bit curious now.

"Our village. The Hokage has prepared everything for your stay. He also informed me that you are able to bring a team of ninja for your protection and if you wish we have our Chunin Exams coming up. He has invited whatever Genin you have ready for the Exams to participate." Chunin exams… I saw the Genin's faces brighten. They did do really well on this test. Finding a Jonin is a hard thing to do even if said Jonin left clues to where he was. But still I'll have to council their sensei's first.

"Hmm, I might consider it. I'll meet up with the council and we'll discuss wither you guys are ready or not." Hope burned in their eyes and the Jonin smiled, or at least it looked like he was under the mask.

"I'll send a message to the Hokage to let him know you are coming." I nodded leading back towards the sand hollow. Talking over my shoulder.

"Thank you, I'll meet with my council now." I turned looking at the Genin. "You all have the rest of the day off to train. Make sure you practice your Housenka no Jutsus. I want them to be perfected before we leave." I could practically see Hatake's surprise at the jutsu I expected my Genin to learn in a few days.

"Oh, and make sure to pratice _over _the _lake _this time. I don't want the forest losing anymore trees. I've already have two complaints from the kitsune and tanukis." A chorus of "Yes, Naoya-sama" meet my ears before I vanished leaving the surprised Kakashi and my ever so faithful students.

**() () () () Translations () () () ()**

Katon, Housenka no Jutsu- Fire Element, Phoenix Fire Technique

Kitsune- Fox

Tanuki- raccoon dog(Garra's Jinchuuriki, Shukaku, is a tanuki)

AUTHORS NOTE: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA ITS NOT A CLIF HANGER!……… I wonder why I put that here? O.O


End file.
